


Not my happy ending.

by tsukippi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, basically the whole cast is here - Freeform, i didn't like the True End, i want them to be happy, like everybody BEING HAPPY, this is like an au where the radiance is dead and they have a normal life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/pseuds/tsukippi
Summary: Hornet didn't believe in happy endings but... she wished for a better end for her family.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	1. I'm not letting you die.

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY ENDED WITH RADIANCE'S LIFE (im so happy) so I went to write my own ending. I investigated a lot about how the fuck I fix Ghost (and Broken Vessel too, I WANT EVERYONE TO BE HAPPY DAMMIT) so here I am. 
> 
> I don't post anything since... since... well, a lot of time has passed since last time I wrote (haha, depression hits hard sometimes and I couldn't write at all, more than a year has passed since then), so bear with me...! 
> 
> And yeah, Quirrel will be back BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM TO GO.

The Temple of the Black Egg was completely silent when Hornet began to regain consciousness. She still felt the last strokes of the void abandon her body, slipping through the slits, to return to the place from which it should never have left. Her body was completely frozen; she noticed it when her muscles shouted at her to don’t move yet, which she disobeyed. She remembered how Ghost and her sibling in common fell to the ground after Ghost had pierced them with an ephemeral sword that she barely managed to see in a flash of light. That was not the plan she had in mind but... it seemed to work because moments later, everything turned black and there was no trace of those bubbles full of infection inside the room.

When at last all her senses recovered, she tried her best to sit down at least and look around the room.

Silence.

Too much silence.

What happened to her siblings?

Where were her siblings? One of her questions was answered automatically when, on the ground, she saw Ghost's broken mask, in two halves, while remnants of the void left slowly. Had they sacrificed themselves to stop the infection to Hallownest? Hornet knew it from the beginning and still... still...

Why were tears falling from the sockets of her eyes as she tried to put the halves of his little sibling’s mask together?

"Oh... Ghost..."

Her sorrows were soon interrupted upon hearing the sound of something moving behind her. As tired as she was, no matter how much her body shouted that she couldn’t move anymore, she hurried to her feet, take her own weapon and get in position to fight again. Some infected bug had sneaked in? Had they followed her? Maybe some scavengers bug? Whatever it was she could win, she would end their lives as she did so far with every rival that crossed her path.

"Show yourself!" She screamed.

From the shadows, her sibling crawled out and immediately fell to the ground. Hornet's first instinct was to release her nail and run to help them; there was no infection in their eyes, there was no trace of it, Ghost, somehow, managed to clean it completely but... his sibling’s body was badly damaged after the fight against Ghost. Black liquid, probably void, left their wounds directly to the ground and it was at that moment that the Princess of Deepnest realized the lack of one of the arms of her badly wounded sibling. When had that happened? The last time she saw them, before their confinement, they had both arms... and it couldn't happen against Ghost, that wound was a totally healed wound.

"Sibling!" Hornet was horrified by the magnitude of the injuries.

She had seen her sibling stab their own body over and over again, without mercy, perhaps because there was a minimum of conscience and they were trying to stop the battle and not hurt Ghost, or perhaps, they had gone completely mad because of the infection, enough to do it without reasons. Whatever the case, they needed help, but Hornet didn't know what to do: her sibling was over two meters tall and she could barely carry them to Dirtmouth and if she left them alone, they could probably die. And she wasn't even in her best state to move too much.

"I need... help..." Hornet inspired. _'Focus_,' she told herself. '_You can't help them like this. Ghost has sacrificed themselves; you can't let your other sibling die too!_ '

"Listen... I'll go and search... for help, I beg you, please... don't die..."

She didn’t know if her sibling heard her or not. They could not speak, or rather, and yet they seemed exhausted even to do so. Hornet took her nail quickly and suffering the pain of her wounds, hurried to leave the Black Egg Temple. The nearest city was Dirtmouth, so she ran as fast as she could to get out of the well that led to Forgotten Crossroads and seek the help she needed.

"Oh, you are-! W-Wait, young lady! You're… hurt!" An old bug had seen her almost stumble, but it was her chance. Leaning on her nail, she took a breath and tried to speak as accurately as she could.

“H... Help, please... my sibling is… dying..."

"S-Sure, wait, I'll go for help!"

The one who would later know that his name was Elderbug, ran inside a couple of stores to bring all the help he could, a couple of merchants and a little bug that brought bandages, which she heard complaining about Geo in exchange for such good services. Sly treated her wounds in the best way he could, since Hornet was restless to lead them to her sibling and once he finished, she led them all -except Elderbug, who was too old to go down the well-, to the Temple of the Black egg. Her sibling was still there, completely motionless and Ghost’s mask hadn't moved a single inch either.

"Oh, well..." The so-called Cornifer, the one who believed was responsible for the maps that Ghost had, went behind his wife and looked everywhere as if looking for enemies that... Hornet knew that they no longer existed. Not in that part of Hallownest at least.

"Sibling!" Hornet hurried back with her sibling and tried to move them, but got no answer. Were they dead? No, no, no, she couldn't let them die!

"Wait" Sly approached her sibling’s body and although she was about to yell at him to get away from him, Iselda was fast enough to stop her. "They’re alive. We must take them to town or them won't last alive much longer..."

"No, not the town" Hornet hurried to explain herself. "There are some hot springs on this place, we must take them there. My sibling... it doesn't heal like the others."

The three did not understand anything but Hornet was so determined that in the end, they obeyed her orders. The four took the enormous vessel to the hot springs, where they sank their body enough to cover their wounds. To the surprise of everyone but Honet, and to her relief, their cuts, despite how deep they were, seemed to be closing as if it were magic. Hornet hurried down to the water, despite how hot it was, to approach her sibling as soon as possible.

"Sibling?"

There was no answer.

"Sibling, wake up, pleas ... please..."

"Hornet was it... right?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Cornifer's voice and made Hornet turn slowly. "Do you think they are...?"

"Cornifer, shut up."

"Your husband is an idiot."

"S-Sorry!"

Hornet felt she was going to cry again when the water moved and, that made her look back at her sibling again. They seemed to be regaining consciousness so Hornet helped them to sit to the surprise of the three merchants. She was right, they were alive, they were fine...

"You're okay?" Hornet received silence from her sibling, but they managed to nod. "A lot happened but I will explain everything later. For now, rest and recover..." Her sibling tried to gesture, they seemed nervous, they seemed to want to know about Ghost as they pointed to themselves and put their hands together, trying to adopt more or less the size of the little Ghost. Hornet's heart shrunk. "... They defeated the infection."

"It's true; we didn’t saw any trace of the infection all the way here... And where is that little one?"

Hornet sighed. Her sibling was not the only one who should know about what happened.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Hornet and her sibling, whom she decided to call Hollow, moved to an abandoned house in Dirtmouth. Elderbug said that their owners died long ago and would no longer use it, so it was fine.

It was hard to Hollow to get there because of their height, but they managed somehow. Both had to rest, but Hornet could not sleep, unlike Hollow who fell asleep in a corner of their new room as soon as they could sit down. Despite having healed their wounds, they were still exhausted, so Hornet let them rest in peace and went outside again. Although her own wounds hurt like hell, there was something she had to do before, so she went down to the Forgotten Crossroads again and headed to the temple.

"Nyeh...!"

A sound stopped her. Had anyone sneaked in? Prepared for combat, she entered... only to find a small winged being flying around Ghost's mask, it seemed to be... crying?

"Wait, you are ..."

"Nyah...?"

It was the little... animal? A bug? Hornet was not sure, she used to see Ghost accompanied with that animal, since that troupe arrived to Dirtmouth a few days ago, apparently they were friends, but why didn't she see it until now?

"You were... Grimm?" The little one seemed to understand nothing and was scared, she noticed how he looked at Hornet's nail in case he had to defend himself or not. "... I'm not going to hurt you and... Ghost is gone."

"..."

Grimmchild landed on the floor, near Ghost's mask and... broke into tears. It was a high pitched sound that made Hornet put her hands to her, ears? to try to restrain the noise a little, but it was impossible, so she came over to take in her arms of what seemed to be nothing more than a baby and hug him. That seemed to cease his crying even if it was a little, because now he only heard little noises from his body.

"... I don't know where your father is but for now you'll come with me, okay?" She thought she saw him nod. "I'm going to take the Ghost’s mask; do you know where their stuff is?"

Grimmchild pulled away from her and fluttered to grab with his mouth a bag full of things lying in a corner of the room. Hornet saw several maps, lots of Geo and sniffed something that didn't… smell right at all. After sighing, she picked up the mask of her fallen sibling, his Pure Nail and after putting on the bag that the little one gave her around her neck, next to Grimmchild she left and went back to Dirtmouth.

It was difficult to explain to the child what had happened, like to the others, but it was worse when he didn’t understand anything or ignored her and began to nibble things; and it got worse when she saw that he could spit fireballs. What had Ghost taught him? Anything?

Hollow appeared, they woke up because of the noise but seemed to feel better. Before they could gesture something to Hornet, the Grimmchild threw himself straight into their face. Hornet sighed; she supposed he would confuse Hollow with Ghost, so for now she said nothing. In addition, it seemed that Hollow didn’t find him hostile when he had climbed between the horns, where he seemed to remain at peace for now.

"Did you sleep well?"

Hollow nodded. Not much, they didn’t want to make Grimmchild fall. Then he pointed at the child.

"Who is he? ... Ah, I don't know, I think his name is Grimm, he is a friend of Ghost."

Her sibling looked at the floor.

"It's not your fault."

Seeing them gesturing, she sighed.

"We couldn't do anything."

Hollow looked at her again and now pointed to her wounds. Hornet looked at the bandages and sat in a chair after releasing the nail, leaning it on a table. Above it was Ghost's bag, which she hadn't bothered to look at: it hurt doing it alone.

"I feel better."

Hollow sat on the floor and stretched their only arm towards Ghost's things. They had taken out the maps; they were perfectly detailed, Ghost had pointed out important places, but what surprised Hornet the most was to see that all Hallownest was portrayed, even passageways she hadn’t had knowledge of. Hollow kept taking things out: there was a lot of Geo that Hornet was responsible for keeping in a drawer just in case, a huge variation of amulets that also put in a safe place, some... Rancid eggs that didn't make much sense to keep (maybe Ghost liked to collect them?), and finally a diary. It looked like notes about all the enemies Ghost had encountered, although it didn't seem done by them, but by someone else. There was no point in asking who, perhaps they were simply a friend of her little sibling.

Hornet went silent while looking at the maps. Was there really no way to get her sibling back? Perhaps returning to the Abyss, where they were born, perhaps there... but their mask was broken, it was impossible to repair, even with the hot springs... an empty vessel was what she had in her hands. Hollow realized that silent tears being to fall down Hornet's cheeks, so with their hand, they tried to clean them in the best way they could.

"Ah, I'm fine..." Hornet pushed their hand away and shook her head. She was too prideful to let anyone cheer her up. "I was thinking that... instead of helping Ghost, I've been constantly challenging them..." A bitter laugh came out of her. "Maybe if... I..."

Her sight fell on a fixed place in Deepnest, in her home, in her hometown: that was it.

Hope.

Mask Maker lived there. If he could fix Ghost's mask... maybe then she could... bring them back?

"Hollow.”

Her sibling tilted his head.

"I have an idea."


	2. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ghost. If... if you're there, come back... please. You've fixed everything, the infection has been defeated, Hollow is fine... Hallownest is fine... Please come back..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back on bullshit

The road to Deepnest was neither easy nor pleasant, much less when Hollow was watching many things around them. Since she told her sibling her idea about the possibility about bringing Ghost back, even if it was just a possibility, they insisted on accompanying her. It was hard to understand what Hollow wanted to say when they couldn't speak; the gestures they made were too ambiguous. Hornet would have liked to teach them to speak, but they didn’t have time and she doubted Hollow would learn to talk. Not only Hollow accompanied her; they couldn’t leave Grimmchild alone, she tried to explain that it would be a difficult road, but when the child began to cry, she had no choice.

Hornet regretted taking them both with her. It was annoying that Hollow stopped every two steps on Greenpath, but it was even more annoying that Grimmchild chased every bug that was in his way and tried to attack them. Hornet had no choice but literally, tie Grimmchild to the top of Hollow's mask and pray that he wouldn't burn her threads.

Greenpath was calm. It was calm during the infection too, of course, but that peace… disturbed her. Normally, Hornet was always alert, always prepared to fight against any enemy that tried to harm her, but with the end of the infection, the insects that lived in that green paradise were avoiding them, so there was no reason to fight. The same happened when they arrived at the Queen's Garden; the mantis had disappeared and she knew that Ghost had killed the Traitor Lord.

"Come on, we must go on, Deepnest is close. We have to go descend now..."

She hadn’t stepped Deepnest since Herrah died. She didn't hate her brother for what happened, she knew, more than anyone, that her mother should be defeated for Hallownest's sake, to break the seal that separated them from Hollow and the infection. She knew it, and yet... it was sad, to return home without her mother. Now, she was the heiress of all Deepnest and, if they couldn’t bring Ghost back, maybe she had to reing all Hallownest. She doubted that Hollow wanted to reign, they couldn't even speak and she wasn't sure if the White Lady would be still alive. Thinking about everything she still had to do would give her headache. She had to focus.

"Here."

Mask Maker's lair was closer than she thought. Ghost’s maps were an approximation to reality, after all, but it was easy to get there: Deepnest was also silent and calm. If one was silent enough, you could hear the sound of spiders talking among their cobwebs, but with Grimmchild trying to break free, perhaps, because he didn't like that place, it was a bit complicated to stop and listen. Hornet entered the first to the lair, Hollow followed her; in the dark, they saw lights and heard the voice of that huge bug that worked tirelessly in their masks while reciting:

"A wonderful thing to have, a face. Not a thing with which we all are blessed. For this kingdom's faceless, I shall provide." When the Mask Maker realized he wasn't alone, he raised his head from his work. "Oh, aren’t you the princess of Deepnest? I didn't think I would have such an honour."

"... I didn’t came here as a princess, I came to know if you could repair this."

Hornet took the two halves of Ghost's mask out of the bag and carefully put them on the table. Mask Maker left everything he was doing and took the broken mask to observe it from a close distance, examining each crack. Hornet was nervous about a refusal; if the Mask Maker couldn't repair the mask, nobody could.

"Well?"

"It will be… complicated" Mask Maker put the mask on the table and stood in silent for a while. The he talked again. "But maybe I can fix it. Wyrm isn't alive to ask him how he created this vessel, but I think I can imitate his creation."

"Can you really!?"

"I'll try at least. Give me a few days."

Hornet didn't want to get her hopes up, she knew it was wrong have them, but after all the bad things that had happened, some good news didn't hurt.

Days passed and Hornet returned to the Mask Maker's lair, again, with Hollow and Grimmchild, waiting for good news, even though she warned them to not have hope, that they should be prepared for the worst.

"Here you go" Mask Maker left the mask, almost fully repaired, on the table. "I couldn’t eliminate all the cracks, but it's fixed."

"Thank you very much..." Hornet took the mask and stared at it. Maybe those cracks could heal if Ghost regained their shell or maybe, like Hollow's mask, the cracks will be there forever. It didn't matter, bringing Ghost back was more important. "How much do I owe you for this?"

Mask Maker shook his head as he resumed his work with other masks.

"For the Princess of Deepnest, nothing. Your thanks are enough."

Hornet made a gentle bow that Hollow imitated; Grimmchild, curious, also imitated them. Hornet supposed it was because he was just a baby and that everything around him was worthy of imitating.

Leaving the lair, Hornet put the mask close to her body until Hollow peeked over her to look at the mask as well. Hornet sighed and let him observe it.

"Do you remember anything? About the battle."

Hollow shook their head.

"I figured. But if we're lucky, maybe... you can meet our little sibling."

Despite saying that, why it seemed that Hollow looked at the mask with nostalgia? There was something she didn’t understand at all. Or perhaps, again, it was their lack of communication that made her confuse the few expressions of her older sibling. She was about to ask them, but then, Grimmchild flew straight into the mask which almost fell. Hornet felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that the mask escaped from her hands; if it weren't because Hollow was faster, the mask would have broken.

"Grimm! You can't do that! If it breaks we can't bring Ghost back! What's wrong with you!?" Hornet couldn’t stop the fear from coming out, which turned into such a harsh scolding. "I've told you a thousand times that you can’t touch it!"

"Grr..."

Grimmchild seemed to be scared, as he ran up to the top of Hollow's head. The past days, the little boy found comfort up there and Hollow seemed to like the kid too -once, Hornet saw her sibling whimper when Grimmchild rubbed against his mask while making 'cute' noises; since then she knew that 'adorable' things made them cry-.

When Hollow returned Ghost's mask to their sister, they tried to comfort Grimmchild with his hand.

"I'm not going to apologize. It's very important, Hollow, you must understand. Whether if he is a kid or not."

Hollow looked at her and nodded. At least her sibling understood what she said, it was a good thing that someone there besides her had a minimum of responsibility.

* * *

Reaching the Abyss was much more complicated. They had to cross all of Deepnest; Hollow had a lot of problems with the cobwebs, the lack of light also made them lose themselves very often and Grimmchild returned to chase any shadow or spider he saw. Luckily, the trams saved them to go all the way by feet, so they just had to get down and go to the birthplace of Hollow and Ghost.

"I know you hate this place, but we're doing it for Ghost."

Before entering the Abyss, Hollow had stopped. Their legs seemed to refuse to walk further, Hornet knew why: the last time they were there, was when their father, the Pale King, had taken them out, leaving hundreds and thousands of bodies behind. Now they understood that all those bodies, those empty shells were their siblings and maybe, they blamed themselves.

"Hollow... come on."

Hollow nodded and followed their sister again, who took them by the hand. Grimmchild wasn't moving now, he looked around expecting to see enemies, but there was nothing in the Abyss. The last time Hornet was there with Ghost, the souls of their fallen siblings flew all over the place, but now there was nothing, just silence. A sepulchral silence.

Walking over the broken masks of their siblings was painful, but they needed to reach the lake of void to bring Ghost back. Or at least, that was Hornet's idea; Ghost would have returned as a soul to its beginnings.

The lighthouse's light was on, it completely illuminated the Abyss; the waters, or rather, the void was calm, it didn’t move at all and yet, Hornet was on the defensive.

"Okay..." Hornet took her sibling’s mask out of the bag and approached the lake. To her surprise Hollow stopped her, putting their hand on one of her sister's shoulders. "I'll be fine."

Hornet took a deep breath, broke free from her sibling and approached the edge of the pier to leave the mask in a lake.

"Ghost. If... if you're there, come back... please. You've fixed everything, the infection has been defeated, Hollow is fine... Hallownest is fine... Please come back..."

Nothing. Just silence.

"Ghost..."

More silence.

Hollow, behind her, remained still. Grimmchild decided to approach Hornet, who looked dejected seeing that she failed, and rubbed his cheek against Hornet's, who looked sideways at him. At least it seemed that he wasn’t angry with her and wanted to comfort her.

"... Thank you, little one. I'm fine. I knew it could fail..."

Hornet got up and she was going to pick up the mask when it sank. The three were surprised and although Hornet ran to take it back, Hollow was faster to hold her; they didn't know what could happen if Hornet entered the void and they didn't want to find out. Or lose her.

"LET ME GO! Ghost's mask...! It's all we have left! Hollow!"

Suddenly, the void shook and there was a small explosion when something came out of the lake. Or rather, someone. The void dissipated and the small figure slowly crawled towards the group.

"Ghost...?" Hornet didn't know if it was her sibling or not. "Is it you?"

The little vessel tilted their head and they were about to prove their identity, but Grimmchild was faster and ran out into Ghost, who did what they could to try to hold him. That was enough evidence for Hornet so she ran to hug Ghost, who, confused with everything that was happening, were trying to escape to breathe. Apparently, Hornet squeezed them too much.

"You are alive!"

Hollow tilted their head and approached their siblings to join the hug. Ghost seemed even more confused seeing that their sister was crying and that Hollow was also there. The only thing Ghost was able to do, is try to help comfort Hornet while Grimmchild nibbled his horns -as usual- and Hollow lifted them both with their only arm.

Hornet finally had part of her happy ending.

* * *

When the mood calmed down and Hornet was able to regain her composure, she tried her best to explain to Ghost what had happened, but her little sibling seemed not to understand a bit of what she was talking about. Perhaps it was because their mask wasn’t the original and part of their memories disappeared? Was it that the combat that exhausted them? Hornet didn't know, but what she did know was that Hollow and Ghost could talk to each other. ... Perhaps speaking was not the correct way to call it, they didn’t use words, but they seemed understood the other with gestures; perhaps been born in the same circumstances, in the void, helped them understand each other.

With the return of Ghost, Grimmchild also calmed down. He fell asleep on top of their little sibling’s head and hadn’t moved all the way back to Ancient Basis. From there, Ghost led them to the stag station, hidden in an area that Hornet had never stepped on. They crossed a long bridge following the little sibling who passed by some ruins in the middle of the place, unlike Hollow and Hornet.

"Wait, little Ghost." Ghost stopped because their sister's voice. "What is this?"

Ghost tried to explain the best they could with gestures, although Hornet didn’t understand, Hollow did and had not reacted too well. It was... curious to see her siblings communicate between gestures, although Hornet was tired of not knowing what they were talking about.

"Try to explain."

Ghost put a hand in their face. They were careful to don’t wake Grimmchild up and they walked toward the rubble, from which they pulled out the remaining parts of an armor. Hornet knew that armor, but she never thought she would see it again.

"... Isn't he one of the guardians of the Pale King?" Seeing Ghost nod, Hornet looked toward the ruins and fell silent. She understood now. "The White Castle... was it here? Is that why nobody could found it?" Again, Ghost nodded. "Where is dad? Where is the Pale King, Ghost?"

Ghost lifted the armor and put it down again. With that, and Hollow's reaction, she knew that the worst happened. She wasn't attached to her father anyway, neither Ghost, but Hollow had spent their entire life with him, learning from him, living by his desire and now he was gone. She knew that Hollow wouldn’t stop thinking about it, but for now the important thing was to get out of there.

The stag station had a small bell that Ghost rang. Hornet had never used those passages, so she was surprised when the ground shook, and after a few seconds, an old stag appeared through the huge door. He seemed surprised to see Ghost.

"Oh, little one, you are back! You didn’t call me for a long time. I was starting to worry!" The old stag blinked when he saw Hornet and Hollow there too. "I can't believe my eyes, you’ve brought more company! Hoho, how nice it to see more people using my paths! My legs are still strong enough to take you all, but where do you want to go?"

"To Dirtmouth, please."

"Wow, someone who talks! I already got used to my little silent friend, but it's nice to talk with someone. To Dirtmouth then!"

The way back was somewhat… awkward. Carrying Hollow in such a peculiar vehicle was complicated, but luckily they didn’t have to stay much longer in that way. They said goodbye to the old stag and went outside the station. To Hornet's surprise, Elderbug was waiting for them there, although he seemed... surprised. She guessed why.

"You... are back!" Ghost waved with their small hand as the old man approached the group. "I thought you were..."

"They… were. Somehow. But we've brought them back."

"Oh... wow... you had a hard time, right, little one?" Ghost shrugged and pointed to the flower the old man held in his hands. "Ah, right! I always take this flower with me. It was a precious gift, thank you. Maybe I should plant it and let the new inhabitants of Dirtmouth appreciate them..."

"Wait, new inhabitants? What do you mean?"

"To whom but! To you three. Four, if we count this little one and... ah, the musician and a small traveller... he arrived a few hours ago, when you left. I couldn't introduce you."

Ghost sat up suddenly, left Grimmchild asleep on the bench and pulled Elderbug's cloak as if they were in a hurry. Hornet didn't understand the rush, but because of that traveller.

"Uh? What's up? Want to know where that traveler is?" Ghost nodded effusively. "I think he went to the cemetery..."

Before finishing the sentence, Ghost used one of their abilities, Crystal Heart, and literally flew out into the cemetery. Hornet was surprised at Ghost's vitality; they were supposed to be exhausted. She ordered Hollow to wait for her there with Grimmchild and Elderbug and ran after her little sibling.

"Ghost, wait!"

"Ohoho... it looks like there are new graves... uhm... and that elevator wasn't there before." The insect that spoke to himself turned after hearing a murmur and then blinked. "What’s that-? Uwah!"

Ghost had literally run over him. Hornet ran to help that insect after seeing it, she wanted to apologize, but seeing that Ghost had hugged him completely, she felt more confused.

"Ow, ow... oh? But if it's you, my friend" Hornet knew that bug. That's why she pouted. "Oh, and you are the lady I found on my arrival!"

"What are you doing here and why doesn't my sibling let you go?”

"Ohoo, so you are siblings" The insect rose from the ground, with Ghost in his arms and made a small bow. "I didn't have the opportunity to introduce myself the first time, right? My name is Quirrel."

"Quirrel? ... Wait, that name ... aren't you Monomon's apprentice?"

"Hoho, that was a long time ago." Quirrel inclined his head. "Now I'm just a traveller."


	3. What's a 'family'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't a nightmare which disturbed their sleep, because after all, they didn't have the ability to dream for themselves (except when they introduced themselves to other bug's dreams), but a shiver ran through their body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm not dead (but yes i'm dead inside)  
yes i'm still with this Shit
> 
> please adopt this Children

"Ghost... what!?"  
  
"They died. Like, really died. But they're back. More or less."  
  
While Hornet was talking to Quirrel, Ghost, Hollow and Grimmchild were playing with small rocks that they rolled. After so much time locked up, Hollow was like a little child who barely knew the world, so they made the rocks roll, awkwardly, with their only hand while Ghost encouraged them in their own way. They were the only ones who knew what the other was saying, it was almost enviable to Hornet.  
  
Meanwhile, Quirrel tried to process everything Hornet told him.  
  
"How can you die and revive?"  
  
"Void stuff?"  
  
"Still, it is..."  
  
"Strange, I know. But they're fine."  
  
"And that one... is, the Pure Vessel? I thought..."  
  
"We managed to... free Hollow from the infection. Ghost entered in their... head, or something."  
  
"So they did that..."  
  
"Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"I was there when our little friend broke Lady Monomon's seal" Quirrel watched how Ghost scolded Grimmchild as he tried to bite Hollow's ragged cape in an attempt to get their attention. "They had a strange... nail that was lighting up, they fell to the ground after hitting the lady's tube and when they got up, she was gone" There was some pain in Quirrel's voice, Hornet understood him. After all, she also lost her mother in the same way. She knew it was the right thing, she didn't blame Ghost for the death of her mother; she had already left a long time ago, and Hallownest's salvation depended on Ghost ending their mission, killing the Dreamers. "We never met before, right? Before the infection."  
  
"Mother took me to Deepnest after spending a short time in the palace. I occasionally went to see Hollow, but when Mother fell into her sleep and Hollow was locked up, I had no desire to return. Midwife took care of me and raised me. I never talked to Monomon or Lurien."  
  
"I see... I don't have many memories of those times, though" Quirrel closed his eyes for a few seconds. He remembered being part of the Black Egg project, he remembered how he helped Monomon with her studies and how she commissioned the mission to protect her seal... but the rest was diffuse and his head hurted if he tried to remember more.  
  
"Leaving Hallownest can cause that, with Ghost it happened the same, after all."  
  
"How could they escape from... wherever they were born?"  
  
"From the Abyss?" Hornet looked back at her pair of siblings. Although there was no expression on their faces, you could tell they were having a good time. "I have no idea. Hollow was the last one, they left the Abyss with our father... and the door was supposed to be sealed." Hornet felt silent when she remembered something. "Although, in Greenpath..."  
  
"Have you remembered anything?"  
  
"There was a vessel like them there, dead, of course... I barely noticed at the moment, but... how could they have escaped?"  
  
"... Maybe there is an alternative way out?"  
  
"If so, it doesn't matter anymore. The door is open now, thanks to Ghost. Our sibilings can go wherever they want." Hornet sighed and raised her voice a little more. "Ghost, Hollow! Let's go home, you two must rest."  
  
Ghost, Hollow and Grimmchild looked at Hornet and without questioning approached the duo. The smallest of all, clung to Quirrel's legs, who after laughing, reached out to stroke the top of his little friend's mask.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry. I won't leave again. Elderbug said there were many houses here, I will choose one, but you have to listen to Miss Hornet and rest. We will see eachother tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"It's time. Come on, Ghost."  
  
The group of siblings said their goodbyes to Quirrel and, together with Grimmchild, returned to their provisional home. There, Hornet returned all his belongings to Ghost, who examined if all the maps were were there, and above all, had their attention fixed on their rancid eggs, which Hornet disliked, but Ghost seemed to hold them in high esteem for some reason. Seeing that all their amulets were there, and having recovered the one that allowed them to have Grimmchild with them, they felt better. Hornet let her siblings rest together; they didn't need a bed, they had practically fallen asleep on the floor anyway, while Grimmchild wrapped himself up with his own wings, always next to Ghost.  
  
It was hard to tell if they slept or if they were simply silent as usual, but Hornet wrapped them up with a blanket that he found stirring some closets anyway. Dirtmouth was cold, so they would need that heat more than she did. After all, she was used to the cold and wet caverns of Deepnest. Finally, she left the sibling's room, lay down on the small sofa and fell asleep, once for all, when the fatigue hit her. Many things had happened in a few hours and Hornet needed a break.

* * *

Ghost woke up in the middle of the night. It wasn't a nightmare which disturbed their sleep, because after all, they didn't have the ability to dream for themselves (except when they introduced themselves to other bug's dreams), but a shiver ran through their body. They got up awkwardly, escaping from the arm of their older sibling and leaving Grimmchild's amulet near Hollow, left the room. They saw Hornet asleep; they never saw her be so vulnerable, but they supposed she would be exhausted after everything that had happened, and although they doubted she would wake up, it was better not to approach her sister at the risk of suffering a surprise attack. Without making the slightest noise, they searched their maps and all t heir things, picked up their stinger and ran out of the house. If they hurried, they would be back in time to don't worry their siblings or provoke Hornet's anger.  
  
Their destiny was none other than Ancient Basin, but along the way, they dedicated time to collecting lifeseeds inside their bag. It was difficult to chase them without killing them, since they died with the slightest hit. Having achieved a good amount, they used the stag station to move faster (they apologized to the Old Stag for keeping him awake so late, but the old bug replied that he was happy to continue taking them everywhere as usual).   
  
Finally, they arrived at the place they marked on the map. They raised their head and found themselves facing the inert body of one of their siblings. For others the faint glowing aura around the broken vessel wouldn't be noticeable, but for Ghost, with the ability to enter dreams, yes. They knew they were alive, barely, but they were alive. They hurriedly threw their weapon to the ground next to the map and ran to introduce, one by one, the lifeseeds into the hollow of their siblings's mask. One by one, the small insects took the form of a bluish liquid that began to bubble in that hole until finally, there was nothing more to fill. Ghost hurried back to search in their bag for the bandages they took when they left the house and bandaged the best they could the huge hole of their sibling, trying not to let any of that blue liquid escape. When they finished, they took a few steps and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
One minute.  
  
Two.  
  
Three.  
  
Ten.  
  
One hour.  
  
...  
  
And when Ghost was finally going to fall asleep, they saw their older sibling's body shake and move, awkwardly. The basins of their mask were blue, or they were for a second, as it seemed that the void had assimilated the lifeseeds and regained enough health to be a whole again. That made Ghost jump and approached running to his recovered sibling.  
  
Lost Kin, or Kin, for short, seemed equally lost as his name, but precisely because he was supposed to be dead... and they weren't. Finally, their vision let them see their little sibling, with whom they vaguely remembered having a fught when the infection possessed them. They seemed restless to know his condition, to know if t they emembered anything, if they needed help to stay on their feet... Everything was too confusing, there were too many questions.  
  
'Why am I alive?' Was the question in the air. Question, that Ghost in their own way tried to explain. They summed up all their adventure to the fullest, told them about Hollow and Hornet, about that the infection died, that the terror of their father's figure was gone, that they could live peacefully, that they could go home... Home? Kin tried to ask if they meant the Abyss, but seeing Ghost repeatedly shake their head, they felt more curious, but more confused.  
  
What was the 'surface'? Whatever it was, their body was still too weak, reason why they stagger and were about to fall if it wasn't because Ghost ran to their aid, preventing them to fall just in time. Despite being a head taller than them, Ghost had enough strength to support them while they seemed to beg them to resist, that they would go home, with their family.  
  
'Family'. What was a 'family'? After so much, so long, living at the mercy of the infection... of all those thoughts about killing every being that was put in front of them... the peace that Ghost talked about seemed like paradise...  
  
Paradise that seemed to run away from them when all their senses failed them again and pulled them back into darkness.


	4. Siblings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Hollow. Brother. Surface.' They were trying to explain to Kin. 'Ghost is with Kin. Kin is not afraid.'

Dirtmouth wasn't a place where the sun shone. It was located at the bottom of a deep valley between the mountains, the weather used to be always dark with the only difference that during the day, it was a lighter darkness. Accustomed to the darkness of Deepnest's caverns, it wasn't difficult for Hornet to wake and get up. She didn't know when she put that blanket over her body, but without giving it more importance, she put it away before entering her sibling's room. Hollow was still sleeping (or so she thought), Grimmchild made little noises while resting and Ghost ... Ghost wasn't there.  
  
"... Ghost!?"  
  
Hollow woke up suddenly with the cry of their younger sister and get up in the best way they could, Grimmchild jumped and practically growled at Hornet. Hollow hurried to comfort the little child and then, gestured towards their sister, trying to ask her what had happened.  
  
"Ghost! It's no here! Where the hell are them!?"  
  
Hollow gestured again. Could it be that they're with Quirrel?  
  
"With that... bug? Yesterday they were very happy to see him, maybe you're right. Grimm, you stay at home, don't break anything!"  
  
The little child didn't understand anything, Hollow tried to explain him that he should wait there in case Ghost returned and then, both sibling's left home. Hornet asked Elderbug, already sitting on the bench with his flower, in which abandoned house Quirrel was, and once they knew it, she practically ran over there, followed by Hollow. Then, she kicked the door.  
  
"Ghost!"  
  
"For the love of Wyrm!"  
  
Quirrel jumped out of surprise and stuck to a wall when Hornet suddenly appeared. He had almost dropped the (little bit) food he had prepared, so he gave thanks to himself that, in the end, it was just Hornet. Hollow stuck their head out the door. That building was smaller than their home, so they waited patiently for their sister to finish her searching.  
  
"You!" Have you seen Ghost?"  
  
"Weren't them with you? They didn't come here."  
  
"... Shit! Then they must have gone down to the caverns!"  
  
"Wait! Have you lost them?"  
  
"Oh, of course, because I had them tied with a rope to dont't lose them! You are idiot or what!?"  
  
"D-don't yell at me! I'm hysterical too! Weren't them weak?"  
  
"They are still getting used to their new mask, maybe if they receive a single blow... I don't know what can happen ..."  
  
"I'll help you find them. Hollow could stay in town just in case they came back."  
  
Hollow nodded. The plan seemed fine.  
  
Hornet and Quirrel hurried to collect their weapons and go down the well back to the forgotten kingdom of Hallownest. They visited, separately, several places where Ghost could have gone, but there was no way to locate them. After a few hours, Hornet and Quirrel met again.  
  
"Arf... I am no longer... young for these things ..."  
  
"Old man. Did you see anything?"  
  
"No... nothing. What if them have returned?"  
  
"I checked while you came, so no."  
  
"Can't you think of more places?"  
  
"The Abyss aside? No, not at all. I don't know where the hell could have gone..."  
  
Hornet was starting to feel fear. What if them broke their mask again? What if them returned to void and her didn't know? Mask Maker warned her about it, that the mask wasn't the same, he couldn't guarantee that it would endure forever, but even so, Hornet was naive to believe that perhaps, she could have her happy ending despite that. Quirrel didn't know what to say to the princess, because while she was sad, he was too. After all that little vessel had gone through, was that the end?  
  
"Wait..."  
  
Quirrel remembered something.  
  
"Yesterday, you said there was a vessel like them in Greenpath. Is there more?"  
  
"... I don't know. Ghost wasn't there, I checked it but maybe there are more vessels out there... Do you think they went to search for them?"  
  
"Perhaps. Let's look at places farther from the surface. In Deepnest or in Ancient Basin. Vessels look for darkness, don't they?"  
  
"... I'll go to Deepnest, they know me there. You go to the Ancient Basin."  
  
Again they separated paths and both hurried to prove that theory. Hornet knew Deepnest as the palm of her hand, so finding dark places wasn't complicated for her. In addition, she remembered her mother's horror story about an insect called Nosk, which took the form of what you most desired, attracted you and devoured you mercilessly. She didn't know if it was true or not, she never saw Nosk, but she knew where he could live.  
  
She toured the winding paths of the cave and finally, she arrived at the place she thought it was the right one. Once her eyes got used to the light there... her expression became terrified when she saw her sibling's mask broken on the ground, among some stones, but although at first that scared her, she realized that it wasn't Ghost's mask. That made her sigh in relief...  
  
"..."  
  
... until she raised her head and saw the bodies of dozens of insects and four of her siblings. She couldn't help but imagining the poor vessels coming to Deepnest, scared to death and being attacked and devoured by Nosk. She hurried to break the cobwebs that held her siblings and laid them down with extreme care on the floor.  
  
They were empty.  
  
They were dead.  
  
"... I'm sorry..." She murmured, with shaky voice. She knew that apologizing would be useless, so with careful, she took the four vessels and left Deepnest, right to the Abyss. "I will return you home..."  
  
Quirrel got off the tram once he reached Ancient Basin. The silence of that place, broken by his footsteps, was overwhelming and horrifying. He had never come down so deep in the kingdom. Yes, he had approached Kingdom's Edge, but nothing more; and the truth was that he was scared to death. With the infection gone, there wasn't much to fear, and yet something told him that such silence wasn't normal.  
  
"Ghost...! Where are you...!?"  
  
His voice rang out for several seconds through the echo of the place and that made him startle and retreat. He tried to turn around but... he shook his head and continued forward, firmly grasping his nail just in case. He was about, after a few minutes, to go back and inform Hornet again but then he distinguished the figure of Ghost, although he was not alone.  
  
"Ghost!"  
  
The little knight raised their head and seemed glad to see Quirrel. Quirrel expected them running towards him but instead, they seemmed to tell him to approach in their place, and so Quirrel did. His surprise was finding a vessel, taller than Ghost, but shorter than Hornet, alive, walking awkwardly, bumping into everything in its path.  
  
'Kin', tried to write Ghost on the floor. Their writing was horrible, but at least, Quirrel seemed to understand it.  
  
"Kin?" Ghost nodded. "Are they your sibling?" More affirmations. "How is Kin alive?" Ghost tapped the floor, frustrated. They gestured again and pulled Quirrel's hand.  
  
'Lift', they tried to tell him. 'Quirrel takes Kin in his arms', 'carry', 'house', 'sister'. Communicating without the ability to speak was complicated, but at least, Quirrel seemed to understand them for the most part, since he charged Kin without problems.  
  
"You had us dead of worry, did you know?" Ghost seemed sorry. "Although I understand that you wanted to save your sibling... Miss Hornet is going to kill you."  
  
All the way back home was more easy than he thought. Kin didn't weigh and seemed to fall asleep at times from fatigue. Only Ghost knew what had happened to that vessel, but Quirrel imagined, with the poor state of the child, what could had happened. Back in Dirtmouth, Hollow got up from the ground when they saw their sibling and hurried to them to... quarrel? Quirrel only saw a lot of pointless gestures, but Ghost finally pointed at him, or rather, pointed to the sleeping Kin. Hollow looked surprised and... sad? Again, Quirrel could only get an idea of what those vessels were saying.  
  
Kin woke up and stirred. If it wasn't because Quirrel was quick to hold them, they could have fall to the floor and hit their head. Ghost ran to help Quirrel and let their sibling to the ground, who looked very scared and confused. Ghost supposed that they were feeling like them the first time they came to the surface and saw natural light and not the usual non-artificial light, so they tried to calm them down with Hollow's help.  
  
'Hollow. Brother. Surface.' They were trying to explain to Kin. 'Ghost is with Kin. Kin is not afraid.'  
  
Kin looked at Hollow who were trying to cheer them in the same way. It was strange to have an older sibling and that them were so tall but... at the same time, they seemed to be nice. That was having a family, right? They were about to take the hands of their two siblings, but then...  
  
"Ghost!"  
  
Hornet appeared suddenly and Kin run to hide behind Hollow as a reflex act. Ghost looked at their sister, and tried to explain themselves, but she seemed so angry at them that they practically acted the same way Kin did.  
  
"Aah, welcome, Miss Hornet" Quirrel greeted with a smile. "You have taken longer than I thought."  
  
"I had things to do" Hornet sighed. "Well, where were them?"  
  
"In Ancient Basin. Helping your sibling."  
  
"... Wait, another one?"  
  
Hornet looked at Hollow again, and it was then, when she noticed the vessel that peeked behind the eldest of all, they were curious about her. Was that what had led Ghost to suddenly disappear in the middle of the night? It made sense that they wanted to help them but... There were many things she didn't understand. Ghost approached Hornet with their head down to apologize and explain.  
  
"Is Kin their name? They were... trapped by the infection but not dead? And did you use lifeseeds to revive him?" Ghost clapped seeing that she had understood everything. "... I guess they can stay, but we need a bigger house."  
  
Hornet sighed and looked back at Ghost, who went to celebrate the victory with Hollow and Kin. Their new sibling was still confused about everything that was going on. The princess sighed and looked at Quirrel from the corner of her eyes, who seemed to laugh about the situation. One more sibling... maybe if those three lived a long, happy life, it could make up (just a bit), the thousands and millions of lives her father sacrificed for nothing.  
  
"Well, shall we eat?" Hornet stopped. "Wait, do you eat?"  
  
Ghost nodded.  
  
"What the f..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hornet: why the fuck did i ask


	5. No cost too great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No mind to think."
> 
> "No will to break."
> 
> "No voice to cry suffering."
> 
> "Born of God and Void."
> 
> "You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams."
> 
> "You are the Vessel."
> 
> "You are the Hollow Knight."
> 
> "No cost too great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this listening to Sealed Vessel theme and cried.

Kin had problems adapting to the surface. After many years underground, to the mercy of the infection, they were afraid of the dark and sleeping, so they stayed up most nights, looking out the window. At first, Hornet considered it normal, but if Kin continued like this, she didn't know if it could lead to serious health problems; there was no one in the kingdom who knew the vessels as much as their father did and he was dead or missing. The White Lady remained but... she didn't know exactly how much she would want to know about her children. She might not have created them or been involved at all... but she let her king create and kill so many billions of vessels without moving a single finger... That didn't exempt her from sin and yet, she was the only sovereign that remained, whether she wanted to or not, Hornet should inform her of the defeat of the infection and that she should reign once more because Hollow, of course, didn't want to take their father's job.  
  
Hornet also knew that Ghost should know where their mother was, their maps were so detailed that she knew that Ghost had travelled Hallownest over and over again, and at some point, they would have talked to the White Lady. One night after dinner, Hornet stopped the little one of her sibblings.  
  
"Ghost, do you know where the White Lady is?"  
  
Ghost nodded. That was good news, she thought.  
  
"Tell me where."  
  
Ghost nodded again and hurried to get their maps, specifically, the Queen's Garden's and pointed to a.... sphere in a corner of the map. When Hornet checked the maps a long time ago, she hadn't noticed that, but... from the ramifications it made sense that this would be the resting place of the Queen of Hallownest.  
  
"Did you go talk to her?"  
  
Once again, Ghost gestured affirmatively.  
  
"Do you know that she is...?"  
  
Ghost took a few seconds before nodding, and then they left the map and approached their sibblings. Hornet watched them go with Kin, take a couple of little jumps and take their hands to pull them into their room while Hollow watched them. The situation repeated every night, although in the end, Kin eventually escaped to the hall to look through the window the rest of the night.   
Hornet sighed and looked at the map; she wondered what Ghost would think of all that, of their father, of their mother... they calmly abandoned everything to save Hallownest when they hardly seemed to remember anything about how they were created, but thanks to that, now Hollow was fine, Kin to .. Hornet would love to understand them sometime.  
  
"Mmrrh, nya ~"  
  
Grimmchild woke up on the couch and flew until he could peek over one of Hornet's shoulders. With the time, Deepnest's heiress had learn to appreciate the little boy, so she stroked his chin with one hand and sighed.  
  
"Hey, mini Grimm, and your father?"  
  
"... Mmrh ..."  
  
"... Once I heard about the troupe, because I sneaked and listened to Dad. I don't remember much but he talked about some ritual... what exactly does it do?"  
  
"Nyaa... ~"  
  
"It's useless to talk to you, huh...? ... Maybe I should ask the White Lady. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Mrrh~! Nya!"  
  
"I'll take it as a yes."  
  
Hornet giggled, picked up the map, her nail and Grimmchild's charm and left home after strategically leaving a note on the door to tell her sibblings about her absence.  
  
The journey was much easier than last time. There were no insects trying to kill her, all the time, moreover, some fled in terror from the presence of Hornet and Grimmchild. The princess took her time appreciate better Greenpath, full of life and small insects that took back their normal life after such a long time to the mercy of the infection. The Queen's Garden were not so calm, there were still traitor mantis that, despite the fact that the infection had disappeared, were still induced in that spiral of hatred and madness that made them attack anyone who crossed their path. Thanks to little Grimm, her victory was easier and they were able to reach their destination.  
  
"... Is that..."  
  
Hornet hurried to see a known figure, it was Dryya, she hoped she was only fainted but... she died many years ago, protecting the White Lady, from all the traitors of the Mantis tribe Hornet saw... It was sad, but Hornet no longer felt anything about those things. Together with Grimmchild, they entered that cocoon and went down several meters to enter a larger room. There, underground, the White Lady stood, silent and giving light to the place with its roots, but Hornet's presence did not go unnoticed for too long.  
  
"That presence... are you... the Gendered Child?"  
  
"My name is Hornet. It is a pleasure to see you safe and sound, Your Majesty."  
  
"Hornet... what a curious name..." the White Lady spoke quietly at first but... her tone became somewhat worried with her next sentence. "And you brought that child..."  
  
"... Do you know Grimm?"  
  
"It's a long story but... what brings you here, Hornet...? My roots already know that Pure Vessel has been eliminated... the infection contained..."  
  
"... That's why I'm here, it's not like that, you're wrong." Hornet hurried to explain. "Ghost-- I mean, the vessel that has saved us... isn't containing the infection, they eliminated it. Completely. And Hollow... the Hollow Knight, is alive. Your children are... alive. Together with a third one."  
  
Silence flooded the room, only Grimmchild's flutter interrupted it. The blind lady closed her eyes and took a moment to breathe deeply, trying to assimilate the situation, to assimilate that her children were safe and sound... For years she had resigned herself to lose her children and became numb about it, but knowing that they lived... tears accumulated in her tired eyes.  
  
"Oh, my dear Pure Vessel... are you alive? And you say a third vessel too...? How is it possible?"  
  
"Ghost... I don't know for sure, but... they got into Hollow's head and... although their mask broke, when I woke up... the infection was completely gone. Hollow was barely breathing and... Ghost had returned to the void. Mask Maker repaired their mask and we could get them back. As for the third vessel... we... we called them Kin. Ghost found them in Ancient Basin, they seemed to have been a victim of the infection for a very long time... but they are alive."  
  
"What I would give for... to be able to see them... but it is not possible, I must... continue with my confinement... my punishment..."  
  
"Wait! Who will reign Hallownest if it's not you? The King is not here anymore, nor is the castle, there is... nothing, but Hallownest cannot run out of sovereigns now!"  
  
"Oh, my dear... think well... is anyone left alive to reign? A monarch is nothing without people."  
  
The White Lady was right. Yes, there were her sibblings, Quirrel, a couple more inhabitants in Dirtmouth... but who else? Deepnest would never belong to Hallownest, the Hive was totally independent, the Mantis Tribe remained on the sidelines... who was left? Her father's believers had disappeared with the palace, the City of Tears was deserted... there was nothing left, there was no one left. Why did she feel the need, then, for someone to reign?  
  
"Oh, little girl... nothing will never be the same again. Never... Just try to live your life, the best you can."  
  
"... But... what should I say to Hollow, about you...?"  
  
"Tell them... oh, tell them... that I loved them, so, so much... that I never wished for the fate that awaited them... and my... sincere apologies... tell them that... I hope with all my heart that one day, them will understand that their father, my Wyrm... loved them too..."  
  
"Mrrh..."  
  
"Before you leave... Hornet, be careful with that creature." Hornet was surprised by that warning. "No foreign King should make the kingdom suffer more..."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He may be all and one, clan and muster... the ritual will be carried out again... the Heart of Nightmare resides inside that little one... don't consider him your friend. He will only cause harm, when the day comes."  
  
Hornet said nothing and took the little one in her arms and retraced her steps, thinking about what the White Lady would mean by that, when the creature seemed harmless.  
  


* * *

...And meanwhile...

_"No mind to think."_

_"No will to break."_

_"No voice to cry suffering."_

_"Born of God and Void."_

_"You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams."_

_"You are the Vessel."_

_"You are the Hollow Knight."_

_"No cost too great."_

  
Altered, Hollow woke suddenly, waking up Ghost at the same time. Their pulse had accelerated so much that even their breathing became complicated. They were not supposed to dream, they didn't have that ability, so why did all those words came back? Why did they saw their father? Desperate, they looked everywhere, looking for their father figure, the being that now seemed to harass them in their nightmares... perhaps... by been exposed to the infection for so long Radiance gave them the ability to dream? Something was certain, their father wasn't there, only Ghost trying to hug them and Kin watching them with concern from the side of a window.  
  
[Is Hollow okay?]  
  
That ability to communicate with each other, without words, was all they had now.  
  
[Hollow is fine. Ghost shouldn't worry.]  
  
[Ghost worried now. Does Hollow want to talk? Ghost calls sister Hornet?]  
  
[No, no... Hornet must rest.]  
  
[Kin, Kin, come with Hollow and Ghost. Hollow needs support.]  
  
Kin was not very "talkative", but they paid attention and sat in front of both sibblings. Hollow only had one hand, so Kin and Ghost shared it to grab several fingers with their four pairs of little hands, trying to comfort them... somehow. After all, they were never comforted by anyone.  
  
[... Ghost.]  
  
[Yes?]  
  
[Father... is he really dead?]  
  
[Ghost doesn't know. Ghost saw a huge white palace. There was void everywhere. Also in throne room. Ghost saw Pale King sitting in the dark. He was not moving.]  
  
[How... did you find the palace?]  
  
[Dream nail. Seer gave it to Ghost. Ghost knows and sees ghosts thanks to dream nail.]  
  
[What is... a ghost?]  
  
[Kin shouldn't worry. Ghosts are good.]  
  
[What... ghosts?]  
  
[Joni. Revek. Marissa. Vespa. Hu. Gorb. Marmu. No eyes. Markoth. Xero.]  
  
[... Xero ...]  
  
[Sibbling knows Xero?]  
  
[I think... Xero tried to oppose Father... I remember... he cut off his head to set an example for Hollow.]  
  
[... Father... scary ...]  
  
[... Father was... yes, he was scary. Ah and... Ghost.]  
  
[Yes sibbling?]  
  
[Sorry... for what I did.]  
  
Ghost fell silent and looked down. Kin didn't understand what was going on between their sibblings now, but Hollow would blame themselves all their life for what they did; they left Ghost there, in the Abyss, left them in hands of fate... while they lived in the light. They always carried that weight, doubting was their reason for not being completely empty, but they hid it from their father and fulfilled their role. They didn't want any sibbling, ever again, to suffer, with them, the infection would end... with them, the pain of the Abyss would end. But Ghost deserved an apology, at least.  
  
[... Ghost forgives Hollow. Ghost understands.]  
  
[...Thank you.]  
  
[Uhm... Hollow. Ghost. Should sleep.]  
  
[Sister Hornet will be angry.]  
  
[Ghost is right. Kin, come with us.]  
  
[Yes, come, Kin. We will tell bedtime stories. It will be fun.]  
  
[...Okay.]  
  
The two younger brothers settled down next to Hollow when they lay down and for hours, stories were being told. Ghost was the one who mostly spoke, they told them thousands of adventures and battles they fought throughout Hallownest: their visit to the mantis tribe, or the terrible colosseum, or about that time an old woman stole his entire geo... or about the Marissa's wonderful voice, also about the Grimm's troupe, of Deepnest's spiders and that Midwife tried to devour them, that in the Hive they were trapped in honey and that they almost stayed there forever if it's not because the Weavers saved them.   
  
Hollow told them about the terrible Path of the Pain, which Ghost could understand, and about the hard training with the five knights of Hallownest, they also told them funny stories of Ogrim and his rivalry with Dryya... Kin had fun listening to them , and at some point... they fell asleep. Ghost and Hollow were proud of it and soon hugged their middle sibbling to feel protected the rest of the night.

...

Hollow opened their eyes shortly after, when Ghost fell asleep and stared at the window, where a warm white, pale light came from... which became their father. His figure was unmistakable, despite having passed... so, so much time, they would never forget his small but imposing figure. And he spoke, with the words that throughout their life, Hollow had to deal with: _"No mind to think. No will to break. No voice to cry suffering. Born of God and Void. You shall seal the blinding light that plagues their dreams. You are the Vessel. You are the Hollow Knight. No cost too great."_ Tired, Hollow sighed and closed their eyes. But the voice was still there, repeating the same thing, over and over again.  
  
_"No cost too great."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahksf i have to say they won't talk (is that even talk they make Void Noises) in every chapter, I just needed it now because of the Plot you know;;
> 
> sorryaboutthedelaysofthechaptersimtryingmybestISwear


	6. City of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you tell your little friend to lower her... pointy thing?"
> 
> "Don't call her 'my friend' or you'll make her-"
> 
> "Answer!"
> 
> "... angry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is shorter i apologise for that ;;

The days pass. Living a normal life after fighting as much as she did, was something strange for Hornet, but she barely had time to realize something like that.   
  
She spent almost everyday taking care of Ghost and Kin so they wouldn't get too far from the town or go to Hallownest's caves. Hollow was easier to control, since the only thing that made them move was healthy curiosity for everything, and as for the little Grimm... he had begun to trying to walk. Maybe it was because seeing Kin and Ghost running from side to side what gave him enough the push he needed to try, but it wasn't easy, and when Grimm fell to the ground, either he cried or bit what was closest to him. Lucky for her or not, Quirrel used to lend her a hand as a babysitter for Ghost and Kin; Kin liked Quirrel as much as Ghost so Hornet began to wonder if that insect had something special for the vessels that she did not.  
  
One afternoon, everyone decided to go down to Hallownest's caverns and visit The City of Tears. Since the elimination of the infection they hadn't gone far, besides, Kin seemed curious to know the kingdom that their siblings talked about so much and Hollow was curious... after all, they hadn't seen Hallownest since their confinement.  
  
Ghost led the march with Grimmchild. They were so familiar with the roads so they took them all to the elevator, which went down directly in one of the city towers. Kin went down behind their little sibling and approached the window, to watch the rain fall, followed immediately by little Grimm. Hornet and Hollow did it behind and Quirrel smiled when he saw the four siblings peeking out to look at the city: it was a tender scene, even for Hornet.  
  
Kin turned to Hornet and pointed to the water. They wanted to know what it was.  
  
"It's rain. ... Well, water, it falls from the Blue Lake just above the city."  
  
Ghost nodded and made more gestures. Kin seemed excited by whatever Ghost told them, so the two siblings followed by Grimm hurried to take both of Quirrel's hands and pulled him toward the exit of the tower, eager to get down all the way to see that rain more closely. Quirrel seemed unable to keep the speed of the little vessels, complaining that he was too old for so much jogging. Hornet giggled and looked at Hollow, who hadn't looked away from the window, soaked in water. It was then that the princess realized that... she hadn't talked to her older sibling since they left their confinement, due to the severel problems they had with Ghost and Kin... now it seemed like a good moment.  
  
"... Hollow? Are you okay?"  
  
Hollow looked at their sister and then back to the window.  
  
"... It's different from last time, isn't it?"  
  
Again his sibling looked at her, but this time, they shook their head. For Hollow it was the same, the city always flooded, perhaps now empty, but it was the same. But there was something that... disturbed them. Over the weeks, Hornet had learned to understand her siblings better so she could get the idea of what they wanted to say.  
  
"The Five Knights?" Hollow nodded, and Hornet sighed. "Dryya died... for Hegemol only his armor is left, I don't know if he lives or not. For Ze'mer, I could never find her place of retreat. As for Isma... I found her grove some time ago, and... Ogrim. He lives. He has his den at Royal Waterways. Although he seems not to know about the death of his companions... or that the king is gone."  
  
Hollow looked down. It was more than obvious that they were sad about the death of four of the five knights, their teachers, with whom they spent more time during their childhood. Hornet didn't know them well, she hardly spent time in the palace, but she did know how they were thanks to the few stories her mother could tell her before going to sleep to serve as the seal of Hollow.  
  
Dryya was the most intelligent of them all. She only and exclusively served the White Lady and she would anything to protect her.  
  
Hegemol, despite his size, had a sweet, kind voice and an enviable mood.  
  
Ze'mer's looks could deceive, because despite how weak she seemed, she was fierce in combat. But her mother emphasized how good she was telling stories.  
  
Isma... was the kindest, always willing to help everyone who needed it. About Ogrim, her mother talked a lot, telling her how gross he was, how much he enjoyed joking around... and that he was the most loyal of the king's knights.  
  
Hornet thought it was sad, that Ogrim didn't know anything about Hallownest's current state or his companions... but what she didn't know, and what was even more depressing, was that she didn't know about the close relationship of Ogrim and Isma, and that because the oath of Ogrim, he will never know what happened to her.  
  
Hollow took a deep breath and looked at Hornet, as usual, without making the slightest noise. That was when their sister, after a sigh, raised both hands and in response, Hollow leaned toward her so that the princess could caress their mask. It seemed silly, but that seemed to calm Hollow, so Hornet continued for a long time until she stopped her movement and Hollow looked at her again.  
  
"... A few days ago I went to see the White Lady." Hollow looked surprised, so they pulled away and Hornet lowered her arms. "I wanted to... talk to her about Hallownest's reign but... she won't come back, she says it's her punishment, to be... locked up."  
  
Hollow tried to tell her that they wanted to see her.  
  
"I don't think it's... a good idea, Hollow." Her sibling didn't seem to understand why, to which Hornet sighed. "Do you really want to... revive everything that happened? I don't want you to get hurt. Also, she said that... we must live our lives. That includes... leaving the past behind. Leave her be."  
  
Hornet was surprised to see Hollow... cry? The basins of their mask had filled with void. For a second she got scared thinking they were dying or something but seeing their chest hiccup, she knew that those were tears. She sighed and approached her sibling, who crouched at Hornet's height so she could hug them. It was funny to see someone as short as her was trying to comfort someone who doubled her size, but Hollow was... practically a child who never had the opportunity to express their fears, sorrows or joys. Although on the one hand, Hornet was glad to know that her siblings were not totally empty, that they might have feelings, and on the other hand, it hurted to see them cry. She knew it was cruel to keep them away from their motherly figure, but also that it was the best; because Hornet feared that Hollow would want to stay with their mother forever, in another eternal confinement if they saw her again, and she didn't want that for her older sibling.  
  
When the crying stopped, Hornet wiped the rest of their tears with her hands and cleaned their mask well so that there were no remains of void in it. The rain in the city would help them better, but she couldn't leave them that way.  
  
"... Let's go with the others, okay? Surely they are impatient."  
  
Hollow nodded and Hornet took their hand to walk together toward the exit. Shortly after, they found Ghost, Kin and Grimmchild running back and forth through the city streets, enjoying the rain as if it were the best thing in the world. As for Quirrel, he was sitting under cover of the rain, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Old man."  
  
"S-sorry, but it's... complicated... taking care of three children at my age..."  
  
"Excuses." Hornet looked at Hollow and let go of their hand. "Go play with them, okay?"  
  
Hollow nodded and approached their siblings. Ghost was the first to jump for joy and run to Hollow to pull their sibling towards them. Kin and Grimmchild soon joined them to show them all the statues that were around. Meanwhile, Hornet stayed with Quirrel, watchin her siblings as she always does,  
  
"You two took your time, is everything okay?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry. We were talking, that's all."  
  
"Hm. Okay."  
  
"Have you seen anyone?"  
  
"Not a soul." Quirrel sighed as he watched the three children and Hollow play, running, trying to catch Grimm. "Apparently, nobody here could survive the infection."  
  
"Not even the guards... this used to be plagued with them."  
  
"I know, I was here before."  
  
For a few minutes they were silent... until Hornet turned immediately, nail in hand, after hearing someone behind them. Quirrel jumped in fright and the insect Hornet pointed seemed even more surprised to see someone there.  
  
"Who you are!?"  
  
"That is what I should ask, not you." Hornet was surprised that he could speak, in general, that he was not an enemy, but that did not mean she was going to trust him. "Can you tell your little friend to lower her... pointy thing?"  
  
"Don't call her 'my friend' or you'll make her-"  
  
"Answer!"  
  
"... angry." Quirrel sighed nervously and tried to stop Hornet. "C-come on, Miss Hornet, put that down... he's not dangerous, he doesn't carry weapons either..."  
  
"Even if I had them I have no interest in you."  
  
Hornet sighed and lowered her nail, still reluctantly.  
  
"Who are you, this is the last time I ask."  
  
"Lemm. I have an antique shop nearby. And what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"You talk like if the city were yours."  
  
"A-ah, uh, nice to meet you, Lemm!" Qurelrel hurried to answer instead of Hornet. "My name is Quirrel, she is Miss Hornet and... we have come with them."  
  
Lemm leaned down to watch all the vessels playing alongside Grimm in the rain.  
  
"Ah, the little one. So there is more of them. ... And the big one looks like the statue at the fountain..."  
  
"... Do you know Ghost?" Asked Hornet.  
  
"I can't say I know him. That little one usually brings me relics that they find in their travels, I pay them well in return. It is thanks to that little one that I have a great collection now."  
  
"... Isn't it great that our little Ghost has helped so many in his way, Miss Hornet~?"  
  
"Don't call it 'our little Ghost'."  
  
Ghost realized the voices and left their siblings and Grimm playing to run to Hornet and the others. When they saw Lemm, they waved with one hand and hurriedly took a small engraved stone out of their bag, it looked like a diary.  
  
"Little one, I'm not working now, come back another day and I'll pay you." Ghost politely nodded and returned with their siblings to keep playing. "I thought something would have happened to them, they hadn't come for a long time."  
  
"A lot of things happened." Hornet sighed, calmer now, seeing that her siblings were safe for now. "As for the fountain... yes, Hollow is who they worship. They don't like that, so don't you dare to mention it."  
  
"I have no interest in things that are not relics... well, be careful just in case, I'll go back to my shop."  
  
"Oh, of course, we will visit you sometime, Lemm!"  
  
"No need to."  
  
When Lemm left, Quirrel scratched his head.  
  
"What... a curious one."  
  
"He's an idiot." Hornet sighed and looked back at her sibling... only to realize that Kin nor Grimm weren't there. "... Where are Kin and Grimm?"  
  
"Eh? Weren't they there two seconds ago?"  
  
"... Ghost, Hollow! Where are Kin and Grimm?"  
  
Both siblings looked at each other and then around. It had been two seconds and they had lost Kin and little Grimm from sight, so everyone was in panic... if it wasn't because they heard Grimm's characteristic grunts.   
  
Everyone hurried to follow them and that was when they found a guard fighting against Kin and Grimm, who did what he could to lend a hand, despite the speed of that guard to dodge and attack. Hornet panicked as she noticed several cracks in Kin's mask, from which a mixture of void and the blue liquid that kept him alive scaped from there. She was about to go and protect him... but Ghost was faster. They practically jumped against the guard to face him and Hollow hurried to take Kin in their arm to get them away; while the smallest of the vessels struggled, Kin was injured and tired, they needed lifeseeds, quickly.  
  
Hornet did not understand why there was a guard fighting, why his eyes were yellow, but his concern on the subject died when Ghost killed him, with Grimm's help, and they both ran back with Kin.  
  
"Kin! Are you okay?" Hornet looked at Ghost when Kin shook their head. "Are there any lifeseed buds nearby?"  
  
Ghost immediately shook their head.  
  
"Maybe it's... it's time to go home. On the way we will look for lifeseeds."  
  
Quirrel was right, so everyone hurried back to the elevator. And Hornet wondered... if the infection had been defeated, why did that guard have yellow eyes, victim of it?  
  
Could it be that her happy ending could not happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i a bitch? i am a bitc


End file.
